Moving Around at the Speed of Love
by XxSexCapeFromTheCity69xX
Summary: When Sonic the Hedgehog fears the worst; it happens. How can sonic handle the return of one of his most hated villains and his life crumbling at the seams? Read "Moving Around at the Speed of Love" By Gene Snitsky.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: ESCAPE FROM THE CITY

Space Colony ARK was destroyed. Gerald Robotnik's plans died with it.

Or did they?

"Do you have any last words?" Barked the police officer, ready to execute Gerald with a shotgun in his hands and a vicious look in his cold, empty eyes. There sat Gerald. Defeated, worn down. Dressed in a pale white coat with his hands bound. His head forced downward out of defeat and shame. It's a video that was seen before, an iconic film. It was a film that was shown when the world almost ended. When Sonic thought he won.

"This is a death sentence for every human being on earth. If my calculations are correct, the space colony ARK will impact the earth in 27 minutes, and 53 seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet earth. I plan to give you a taste of my revenge, once all the chaos emeralds have been collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair." Gerald's voice crackled in defeat in the film.

Those words that stopped time were being played on loop in Sonic's beachside mansion on his LCD Television.

Sonic sat there, in an ivory robe playing the old film over and over again. He eyed that recording that was put up when the ARK was planned to crash in to the earth. The ark that he and his friends foiled, but something in that message Gerald Sent haunted him. He watched the same combination of film and plastic that has been keeping him up for the last ten years. Praying to it, asking, desperately for it to reveal its secrets.

"Sonic, please, go to bed. It's 4:30 in the morning, what are you doing?" Amy pleaded in a worn tone. She was wearing a bright pink robe and had bags drenched under her eyes.

"God Damn it Amy will you get off my back?" Sonic said with tears rolling down his tired, stained eyes.

"Sonic I can't see you like this. He's dead. You hear the gunshots at the end of the video, they shot hi-"

"NO NO YOU ONLY HEAR THEM," Sonic shouted. "You don't know who shot who. Gerald could have killed the guards."

"Sonic the world needs saving from Eggman, you have to stop worrying about his old coot, and put some food on our table for our child, Shade."

"It would be easier to feed Shade if you weren't snorting half of Bolivia up your nose every night." Sonic interjected, his voice shaking with rage.

Amy ran upstairs loudly crying, "I hate you! I hate you!"

Sonic put his hands in his head "Come on Gerald. Are you dead or what?" He said to himself.

"I would say the latter." Sonic looked at his screen door that had silently been kicked down. It was the ghost that was haunting him all these years. It was Gerald Robotnik.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile ...

"Shadow ... I beg of you ... please do it for me."

Shadow's eyes squinted open in the middle of the night, staring up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed.

"For a better future..."

Visions of his biggest regret regarding the woman he loved, Maria, clouded his brain and his dreams every single night. He couldn't seem to shake them, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how hard he drank.

"For all the people who live on that planet ... give them a chance to be happy."

Tears welled up in Shadow's eyes as he sat up on his bed. Empty bottles surrounded the bed of his 1-room apartment. He'd been living alone ever since he graduated. Looking over at the alarm clock, he read the time out loud.

"Three in the morning." Shadow sighed. "Witching hour."

He reached down to the mini-fridge beside his bed, and pulled out another bottle, opening it and taking a long swig.

"That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow closed his eyes, wiping away the tears welling up in them. Downing more of his medicine, he looked to his cell phone, and opened up the text conversation he had been having with his old friend Sonic's wife, Amy Rose.

"U awake?" he typed, his eyes reflecting the glow of his cell phone in his dark room, as he took another drink from the bottle.

"Ya." she typed back. A few minutes later, she sent another message: "Sonic's being asshole. Wont come 2 bed again."

"Come ovr." Shadow typed, sucking down the last of the alcohol from the bottle.

He let a tear fall from his cheek, as a fleeting thought of Maria graced him once again.

"I beg of you." he typed to Amy. "Please, do it for me."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: I Ain

"I've done it." Said Knuckles. I've found all the pieces to the Emerald. The Emerald is safe. I've done my job.

Knuckles sat there, eyeing his prize, the wonderful gem that ruled his life. "I loved this emerald. I need this emerald. This emerald is me. This emerald is my everything. I need you emerald. I need you. Emerald."

Knuckles went home. He met his beautiful wife, Rouge The Bat, she was cooking Tyson chicken and "Smashed Potatoes" her delicacy. "Hey Honey" She welcomed Knuckles.

"Hey Rougie" Said Knuckles. "What's for dinner?"

"Tyson chicken"

"You made my favorite meal. Thank you. "

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked, with a sad intent "You seem sad, not like your usual self"

"I found all the emeralds, now what can I do in life?" Knuckles pleaded, with tears racing down is eyes. "Look at me Rouge, I have nothing."

"You have me, why would you want anything else? " Rouge replied with some spite. "I've held your hand through these tough times, things are easier, I need you to work with me. I need you to love me."

"Look. Look, I don't know what I can do in life." All I can do is look at an emerald. I want more. I want to do more. But I can't." Said knuckles, pouring himself shots of whiskey.

"Knuckie, just eat your Tyson chicken."

"Okay."

Knuckles used his hands to dig in to the Tyson Chicken, he was devouring his favorite meal, with a dead straight expression.

"Oh, Oh no. No. Oh no. " Knuckles collapsed. His body foaming at the mouth.

"Thanks for the Diamonds Sweetie" Said rouge as she flew out of the house, headed towards the emerald. Nothing would stop her. Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Story?

Amy walked in, creaking open the door, she saw Shadow. "Hey Rose. Sit down." Demanded the black hedgehog. "Okay" replied Amy. "So Amy, Why did you come here? Do you know our love cannot be denied?" "I'm afraid of sonic, you're the anchor in my life Shadow-Bear" Replied Amy. "Why are you afraid of him? His dropkicks?" "No, he's spending all this time worrying about Gerald Robotnik, and he doesn't care about feeding us or our son, Shade." Shadow shook his head; tears began to well up in his stained eyes. "I need you shadow, Shade needs you." "I told you, after our divorce Shade is yours. I thought Sonic would treat him well." "Shade needs his real dad, he needs you". Pleaded Amy. "I DON'T NEED HIM" Shadow snapped, he then drank a bottle of whiskey, and wiped the residue from his mouth in one swift motion. "How could you say that? He's your son too!" Amy said, her voice crackling out of trepidation. "Because we couldn't work out. Look at me Amy, I'm a Drunk. I didn't pay my taxes last year, I smoke Marijuana, I'm not a father material. Sonic is. He's fast." Said the Black Quilled Hedgehog. "But you show me true love, We could get out of this together." Amy replied desperately. "No, that heart of true love is in the Darkness, dosing in the dust. It's gone." "Shadow?' "Yeah?" "I need your embrace." "Let's f*ck, and I better not see you when I wake up." Amy thought about it for a while. "Okay." 


End file.
